


Ordinary is Better

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader feels worthless and ordinary but Sherlock assures her she is much more than that and admits how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary is Better

Sherlock could be inhospitable and reserved at times or even described as conceited but (y/n) always disagreed. Maybe at the start she could comprehend why but Sherlock was only cold at the beginning and he had a right to be fully confident in his unique abilities as they were definitely astonishing. He may describe himself as a sociopath but it was evident that was untrue with the concern he displayed for his friends and (y/n).

(y/n) and Sherlock had been going out for a few months now and it was going surprisingly well. Slowly, he began to become more uninhibited with (y/n) but still struggled with his raging emotions. They only got together because of a lot assistance from John and Mary who urged them both to say how they felt.

However, (y/n) felt increasingly mediocre compared to Sherlock. He had detailed knowledge of psychology, criminology, chemistry, anatomy and the list went on and on, his brain was just exceptional. (y/n) was smart but nothing of superior material perhaps in creative thinking but not in logical thinking like him. No matter what (y/n) told herself she couldn’t understand why he had any interest in her, she was just so ordinary and he was so remarkable. It constantly plagued her mind which led to her accidentally blurting it out to Mary on one of (y/n) regular visits.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about (y/n)?”Mary questioned, clearly confused.

“I mean he’s surrounded by such talented people like you and John and I just can’t understand why he’s going out with me” she stuttered, barely managing to spit out her words, completely dispirited.

“He’s bloody mad about you, love!” Her tone was sincere but (y/n) just couldn’t accept her words.

“I suppose,”(y/n) muttered “I have to go Mary but I’ll talk to you soon!” (y/n) gave Mary a quick hug and darted out of the house as brisk as she could.

She exhausted the rest of her evening curled up on her comfy couch, engrossed in the awkward conversation she had shared with Mary. What if she tells Sherlock or she tells John who then tells Sherlock, (y/n) head raced with the unsettling thoughts as the tv blared in the background and she became unaware of all her surroundings. Her tired eyelids slowly began to droop as her alarming thoughts became too much and she gradually fell asleep in her sitting room.

She awoke to the strong smell of her favourite tea and light movement in her kitchen. (y/n) shot up with the confusion, only to be greeted by none other than Sherlock. Pale green eyes embraced (y/n) eyes and the corners of his mouth curled into a grin. “Good to see you’re finally awake, I’v been waiting ages,” Sherlock commented with a steaming cup of coffee in hand which he placed down next to (y/n) on the mahogany coffee table.

“I didn’t know you were here,” (y/n) responded, taking a sip of the hot brew.

“Of course you didn’t, you were asleep my dear but I was surpassingly bored and Mrs. Hudson was becoming exasperating, so I decided to visit as you haven’t called in quite some time. Have you been ill or have you been avoiding Mrs. Hudson too?” His grin widened at his own witty remark as he sat at the end of the couch.

(y/n) head echoed with the possibility that Mary revealed what she had said to Sherlock but she tried to act calm. “No,no I’v just been busy that’s all.”

Sherlock’s hand reached out for (y/n) hand and he gave a light squeeze”You know you can tell me anything (y/n), if I’v done something to upset you,you can always tell me,” He seemed genuinely troubled and hurt as if he did something wrong.

Mary had definitely said something, (y/n) let out a quick breath and prepared to get this over with “What did Mary tell you?”

“Well she informed me, you and I should talk and I believe she has a good point, despite my lack of social skills I have noticed you acting strangely lately.”

(y/n) felt queasy and she was glad she was sitting down “Well I can’t understand why you’re going out with me?”

Sherlock eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief “I thought it was obvious.”

“You’re a genius and I’m ordinary, I’m boring and you hate boring,” (y/n) spat out with tears brimming at her eyes. Sherlock moved closer and wrapped his arms around (y/n) in a tight hug.

“Don’t be so daft my love, you are exceptional. You’re kind, caring nature shines through and you were always friendly towards me despite my ignorant behavior, I also quite like you’re silly sense of humour and you are breath-takingly beautiful,” He pulled back and wiped the running tears from (y/n) tear stricken cheeks and placed either hand on each cheek.

“I love you,” he confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from anon.


End file.
